


Puppeteer

by GrimReaperlover11



Series: The Grim Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Demonic Possession, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Possessed Stiles Stilinski, Possession, Sad, Sad Derek Hale, Sad Ending, Stiles Stilinski Dies, Torture, Tragedy, Violence, grim fairy tales, im sorry, im sorry!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: Derek wakes up to find Stiles watching him, which is creepy by itself but when he begins talking with his mate he makes a horrible realizationStiles is possessed.Will he be able to save his mate?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Grim Fairy Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827445
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Puppeteer

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!! involves violence, blood and gore, and death. 
> 
> you have been warned!

Derek woke to the feeling of someone watching him. He could always tell, no matter how tired or how asleep he had been moments before, like his werewolf senses and self-preservation were colliding at all times to keep him safe. Even when he wasn’t awake. 

Slowly, he opened his eyes and his muscles automatically tensed in anticipation for a fight. He hated that it was this way, and often found himself wondering if a life with his mother by his side would’ve made him a different person, a better one. But he knew better than to dwell on that. 

_ That way lies madness, _ he thought. 

Once his mind adjusted, his gaze landed on Stiles standing stock-still in the nearly pitch-black darkness. He squinted, though he could see just fine, as he continued to watch. Neither of them moved. The longer it went on, the more uneasy Derek began to feel. Stiles’ stare never wavered. 

“Stiles?” Derek finally whispered, throwing the covers off his lower half as he stood. 

For a second, he wanted to cover back up. He was only wearing his black boxer briefs, but he reminded himself that Stiles had seen it all. They were mates. In fact, he had seen more than this. It just hadn’t been that long that they’d been together, and everything still felt new enough to be awkward, if he let it. 

Instead of commenting on his attire, though, Stiles watched him closely as Derek headed to the closet for sweats, never saying a word. Derek could feel his gaze, even when he wasn’t looking at him, and the disconcerting feeling never fully abated. 

“Was there something you needed?” 

The gravelly tone made Derek’s words sound harsher than he intended, but he couldn’t take them back now. He decided to let them hang in the air, letting Stiles make the next move. Whatever that might be. 

“I wanted to see you. Surprise you,” Stiles finally responded with a smile. 

Derek blinked slowly, unsure if he could believe him. Something was off. He just couldn’t put his finger on it yet. Eventually, he returned the smile, unable to resist for too long. 

“Well, if you got in while I was asleep, why didn’t you just join me in bed?” he questioned. “You know how much I like holding you while you sleep.” 

“Yeah, sorry,” Stiles said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck like he was embarrassed. “When I got here, I was scared to wake you up. You look even cuter when you’re asleep.”

Derek’s smile got wider at the compliment as he slowly made his way to Stiles. Their eyes remained locked with each step he took, and once he got close enough, he wasted no time in wrapping Stiles up in his arms. 

He craned his neck and planted a kiss on Stiles’ forehead before pulling back and taking in the grin that hadn’t seemed to move throughout the whole interaction. But before he had time to question it, Stiles cut him off. 

“He’s right, you are really cute…” Derek tilted his head in confusion, and after another long second, Stiles began to laugh. Derek took a step back at the noise as Stiles only got louder. 

“Surprise,” he whispered as soon as his laughter died down. 

A split second was all it took for Derek to catch up as Stiles’ usual amber eyes became encased in solid onyx. 

_ Demon. _

He growled loudly as he advanced back toward Stiles, his claws extending from his fingertips easily. The ends of them managed to just barely find purchase on Stiles’ shoulder before he felt a tugging sensation around his neck. 

His feet fully left the ground with no warning, and as he looked above his head, he noticed a rope coiled around the rafter of the loft. He could feel it cutting off his oxygen, suffocating him, but as he watched the demon move around his kitchen, the only thought he could muster was that he had to free Stiles. Save Stiles. 

The demon poured himself a glass of Derek’s best wine before smashing the bottle, sending shards of glass cascading across the floor beneath him. He tipped the cup back, crunching his way back toward Derek, and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand as Stiles left a trail of blood in his wake. 

Not that the demon cared. He was only borrowing. 

“He’s currently begging me to let you go,” the demon said conversationally. “He’s apparently willing to exchange your freedom and well-being for himself. Which, to be completely honest, is tempting. His soul isn’t tainted like yours. Could be fun to play with in Hell.” 

“Get… out… of him,” Derek stammered, uselessly fighting against the rope slowly killing him.

The demon smiled in return, and Derek couldn’t help but feel stupid for not seeing it now. Stiles smirked, he didn’t smile. He should’ve known. 

“I don’t think I will. I think we’re going to have some fun. It’s been… years since I’ve had the pleasure to torture a werewolf.” 

The way he cackled next made all the hair on Derek’s neck stand on end. The demon held up his hand, willing a knife from the kitchen to find it in a way that defied the laws of physics, then he slashed through the air at Derek with abandon, catching him directly in the abdomen. 

“Oh, that’s right,” the demon commented, running a finger over his rapidly healing wound. “You have that whole… thing. We need to fix that.” 

Slowly, Derek’s feet touched the floor again, until he was nose-to-nose with the demon once more. 

“If it helps,” he commented, “you can picture that it’s only him you’re kissing since I’m wearing his face.” 

He gave Derek a wink before letting their lips crash together, and Derek found he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do anything, until the demon pulled away a moment later. 

“That’s better. Now… where were we?” 

“Just… just let him… let him go,” Derek pleaded between pants. 

The demon ignored Derek completely, not that he’d expected a different outcome, looking over his body again. 

“I didn’t think it was possible, but you actually look better with the wounds.” 

The demon reached out and sliced Derek once more, but this time much deeper. Derek could feel his hands on his intestines and he wasn’t sure how he knew, but it wasn’t going to be healing as quickly as it normally would. 

That kiss did something, and as the demon gave a playful squeeze to his insides, he knew he didn’t have much time left. 

“Now,” the demon declared dramatically, “for the grand finale.” 

“Gonna kill me?” Derek asked with a mirthless laugh. 

“No. You’re going to kill him. All this…,” he said, motioning toward Derek’s midsection, “was just for kicks. The real reason I came here at all was so I could break you, Derek Hale.” 

“Why… why me?” he murmured. 

“Death has followed you since you were but a child. You should’ve broken ten times over, but somehow you managed to find a way to bury some of that pesky guilt. And you have become like a gnat behind my eye that I just can’t rid myself of… so I’m here to finish it. I’m here to end you once and for all. In the only way that matters.” He tilted his head to the other side, scrutinizing Derek from every angle. “I’m here to break your heart.” 

“You’re wasting your time,” Derek said, still panting from the earlier assault. “I won’t do it.” 

“Well, of course you won’t. Not of your own free will. But that’s why I decided to take a lesson in puppeteering, Derek,” he answered. 

Derek felt the rope move next and before it went any further, he knew where it would end up. The same rope that had been around his neck was now snaking its way around his left wrist and onto his hand. It moved until both were wrapped around Stiles’ head and tears flooded Derek’s eyes, making it almost impossible to see. 

“No, please. Don’t make me do this. Please,” he begged, feeling the demon slump against his grip slightly. 

“D… Derek?” Stiles’ true voice broke through, cracked and confused. 

“Stiles. I’m so sorry. I can’t… I can’t control it,” he pleaded. 

“I love you, Sourwolf,” Stiles offered as he caught on quickly, the typical smirk playing on his lips. 

The rope jerked his hands and Derek could feel the vertebrae in Stiles’ neck break loudly, leaving his head at an unnatural angle. The length of the rope fell next, and Stiles’ lifeless body crashed to the floor as Derek hit his knees on the rough concrete beside it. 

Derek stared down at his once vibrant mate, the man he gave every part of himself to, and the one he had lost forever. His howl shattered the windows of the loft and, he assumed, every building near him. As it died down, he picked Stiles back up in his arms, tears streaming heavily down his face as he gave one last sob. 

“I love you too, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I know this is a sad fic but I do hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> let me know what you thought in the comments below as I love seeing everyone's feedback and thoughts on my works.
> 
> also, I will say that this is part of a series of dark oneshots that will be posted periodically. so keep your eyes out
> 
> I would also like to thank Galaxy_Collector for beta reading and helping with edits on this!! Love you Gurl
> 
> you can go check her out at https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Collector/pseuds/Galaxy_Collector
> 
> thank you all again so much and Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


End file.
